


La petite mort, within fields of poppies

by Denyce



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Initially with the intention to trade, two teams are infected, Pollen Sex! Fluffy crack-mild soft-core pollen sex, voyeurism, Laura Cadman's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	La petite mort, within fields of poppies

It was days like today that Cadman had to wonder why anyone would ever doubt Teyla's strength, leadership, or her natural diplomacy. Despite everything they could hear behind them Teyla stood there, a formidable force with an air of distinction taller than her height. She seemed outwardly unfazed by their recent predicament as she continued to negotiate with Corzan and her people.

Laura stood rigidly at Teyla's six, and just behind them, less then six feet away was the reason they where here; a field of poppies. It was the pollen from the poppies that had brought them, seeking out some form of trade.

There were acres of the damn things as far as the eye could see. The poppies stood taller than the ones from earth, more similar to the fields of sunflowers, or the lavender she had seen in Provence, France. Seeing them, the poppies in full bloom, from above in the safety of the puddle jumper was exciting, even wondrous. It had reminded her of the poppy fields from her favorite childhood movie, _The Wizard of Oz._

When he'd been on M-097, Parrish had been gifted a small seedling. A seedling that thankfully, now that they know better, was un-harvested. Parrish had dissected the plant and put the small bits and pieces under the microscope, then through a series of tests. He discovered certain properties within the seedlings that he suspected would be more concentrated in the pollen, that when manipulated, would prove to be quite valuable. With a small amount he had enhanced its practical use when applied. Tests showed the manipulated seedlings could act as a fertilizer on a barren planet, or be used with medical properties. Parrish, Keller, Beckett, and eventually even McKay, believed they had only just tapped into its budding properties.

It was the search for this miraculous substance that brought them here to M-105, and to Corzan's village, where she fought and utilized every ounce of training she had as a Marine to hold her stance. It wasn't out of fear, or danger, that she wanted to leave, but out of embarrassment. Something she was sure she'd never hear the end of if Rodney ever found out.

Cries rang out, and the crowd behind Corzan's guards hushed, smiling and seeming overly pleased. Swallowing, she turned toward the sound, scanning the area. She could feel the sun's kiss against her face, and a light breeze blew in from the north; the poppies swayed against the gentle touch. Moans gathered louder, voices she didn't want to recognize coming from somewhere deep within the poppies.

Forcibly, she shifted, her eyes settling back on Teyla. She envied the woman's calm.

Then again Teyla had been a permanent fixture on Colonel Sheppard's team for a long time, so maybe she was used to it. From everything she read and heard, not too mention her own experiences with McKay, and considering how Sheppard and McKay handled things—maybe? Suddenly she understood this probably wasn't the most embarrassing position Teyla or her team had ever been in.

She straightened, heard Teyla's polite, but obvious uncertainty, when she questioned once again. "You are sure our people will be fine?"

Slowly Corzan's brow crept up, in question to Teyla's doubt and repetitive query. She bowed her head in respect before walking away, dismissing their remaining team.

"Ah, that's supposed to be a yes, right?" Laura whispered, just loud enough for Teyla to hear her, as they watched Corzan, and her counsel retreat back toward the village.

Annoyed, Teyla nodded her own agreement, then turned to stare at the field of poppies, where hidden within the field lay her teammates. "We shall wait."

The crowd quietly disbursed in the wake of their mistress leaving. Her guards lingered, ushering the remaining on-lookers to go home, quietly ambling behind them.

Abruptly Keller was there, jogging over to them.

Unable to hold herself in check, Laura had to ask, "Any luck?"

Grimacing, Jennifer shook her head, "Not really. Their historian had only a few scrolls. In what she had, there was no record or evidence of anyone else…" Suddenly they turned toward a loud squeal that tapered off into small pitiful moans, before rising again. Turning away from the field, they avoided looking at the other, except Teyla, who just continued staring out into the field.

Slowly Laura nodded. "Think maybe we should call it in, let Atlantis know…"

She didn't finish as Teyla turned, her brow rising just as Corzan's had. "What do you propose we tell Atlantis?" Her head slowly inclined toward the field, "That they would like Atlantis to know right now?"

Laura swallowed, "I… ah…" Another loud piercing moan interrupted, followed by a _fuck yes, there, faster…_ She didn't need to see herself in the mirror to know she was sporting a full-fledged blush, she only had to look at Keller. The only question was whose face was more red: hers or Jennifer's? From the corner of her eye Laura watched Teyla, whose expression hadn't changed; instead, her silent questioning stare was now even more meaningful.

*~*~*~

Five hours later, a small group of Corzan's people had come and gone, leaving behind provisions of food, and sleep rolls for later that night. Five hours of fidgeting. Going from standing, pacing their perimeter, sitting, aching to do anything but listen to the continuous sexual frenzy of their teammates.

After five hours, she was feeling envious—_fuck_ she never been with anyone with that kind of stamina. Obviously it was the poppies, some kind of aphrodisiac, a poppy viagra for men.

Initially she didn't think of it as a problem, that she wasn't affected. Belatedly they discovered that only men who weren't treated with the serum were infected. The poppies called to them like a siren, infecting and enticing sexual attraction between the men. Corzan's people believed the infected men's sexual energy and sperm fertilized and secured the growth of the poppies. Her only problem was she couldn't stand it anymore. Didn't want to hear the explicit pornographic moans, or chatty screams of some of her teammates.

McKay she was prepared for. Had lived in his body, had more than a better idea of his private thoughts -- sexual or not. Thankful God for small favors -- everything Zelenka was yelling she'd need a translator for—though she was pretty sure she had gotten more than the basic drift. No, it was everyone else, but especially her commanders that she really wanted to block out. Didn't need to hear how Lorne's voice rose and quivered, how he yelled out mercy each time he came, or when her CO would passionately demand more, for whoever was actually doing the fucking to fuck him harder. And that was another thing -- she didn't need to know that they were switching partners.

She was about to break the silence, when a loud hefty bark-like whoop resounded. It wasn't like a dog, in fact it sounded like nothing she ever heard before. It definitely wasn't coming from any of the men. Wordlessly they eyed each other, then looked out toward the field. Five seconds later, they heard it again, then again from another direction.

"What do you think it is?" Another sounded, then another, drowning out their teammates frenzy that hadn't waned.

It was Teyla who started toward the poppies. "Wait you can't go in there…" Jennifer stumbled and swallowed when Teyla glared at her. " But don't you think they'll get upset?"

"Doctor, stay here if you must. The others, they are vulnerable, defenseless and unable to protect themselves. I shall be discreet. Investigate, check and maintain the perimeter, and stand guard against whatever is out there."

"No, no you're right." Jennifer nodded, then moved toward her bag, grabbing it and clutching it tightly. "Just in case."

Teyla offered a small smile, then caught Laura's eye, motioning that they should circle around. Nodding, Laura moved off to the right while Teyla and Jennifer moved to left with the intention that they'd met in the middle. The whooping bark increased, not just in volume, but also from several distinct areas and directions.

She maneuvered through the poppies, trying to shift noiselessly. Hyperaware of each barking sound, she'd almost blocked out the rabbit groans of her teammates until she pushed through into a clearing, coming face to face with Carson.

Seeing Carson so unexpectedly, she yelped out. The sound trailed off, drowned out by a chorus of barks. Carson's eyes snapped open, sharp even glazed over in lust. It was a look she knew from experience, only now he was more intense, and this time she was standing here watching instead of being on the receiving end. Watching her ex thoroughly fuck someone else, whose legs were tightly wrapped around Carson pulling him in tighter. As he lifted up, Laura saw it was David, moaning in a soft sing song voice, then growling and begging for Carson to fuck him harder, rougher, panting for more, lifting his hips meeting Carson thrust for thrust.

How long she actually stood there she couldn't say, but she knew she didn't move until she felt Teyla's hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her. Though it wasn't until she heard Jennifer's sharp gasp that she actually dragged her eyes away from Carson to see what had caught her attention.

Turning away, she found herself gulping for air, completely caught off guard. Quickly she closed her eyes and shook her head, and then reopened them, needing to be sure that she hadn't seen what she thought she'd seen. She had.

Unconsciously she stepped forward, tilting her head to the side, taking in the odd position Ronon was in. Nearly jackknifed, his back was flat on the ground, his arms quivering in strain as he held his legs tightly up against his head. In her opinion, holding that particular pose by itself was a feat, but what truly boggled her mind was that is was Woolsey making full use of Ronon's position. Seeing the contrast of their bodies, working harmoniously together -- she found it oddly exciting. How Woolsey's hands ran over Ronon's taunt body, his palms open and pushing, silently asking for more. The quivered tension as Ronon complied. Of Woolsey angling his body up against the back of Ronon's legs. Where Ronon's cock was pushed and held between Ronon's thighs. Woolsey's slid his body over Ronon's cock. When he gripped the fat head, Woolsey's fingers guiding it between his ass cheeks, rubbing the slick head back and forth against his crack. Woolsey's body was suddenly pushing down, swallowing Ronon's cock, descending down as far as he could, then lifting up and lowering again. Woolsey fucked himself on Ronon's cock, as Ronon continued to hold the same position. That Ronon stayed, held his control, submitted to Woolsey's direction, made her breath quicken.

Through the intermitent barking around them, McKay's voice interrupted, "No, no no! It's supposed to be my turn."

Turning toward the sound, she saw Jennifer and Teyla just standing there. Jennifer's face was flushed beet red, her eyes glued in the same direction she had just turned from -- Ronon. Jennifer must have sensed she was there because suddenly she gasped and swallowed, her voice choked, "That's flexible."

Teyla nodded her agreement, but didn't turn to see what Jennifer was referring to. Instead she was too engaged watching Carson and David. Carson had David's legs over his shoulders, his body in rapid motion like a jackrabbit, Carson's cock pistoning in and out of David, showing no signs of slowing.

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Laura didn't bother to test her voice, only nodded, and turned toward the not-so-whispered voices of her other teammates.

Sheppard's voice rang out. "Rodney, its not exactly up for debate."

She couldn't stop the twitch of a smile against her lips, hearing Rodney's whine of, "What, why not?"

A few more steps, and she came up to the edge of their clearing. No clothes in sight, just the arms and legs of her naked sweaty teammates. She quickly gazed over each body to assess that they were fine, then did a double take, pausing on Sheppard. Her inner voice supplied the commentary, _Damn, he's hairy. Too much work to lick, plus hairs would probably get stuck between my teeth, definitely not hot. Though pulling. Yeah, pulling would work._

Lorne's voice broke through her ogling. "How the hell do you two do anything?"

She noted he sounded tired, exasperated, as she forced her eyes to move past Sheppard to Lorne. Spied him lying there, on the ground against the crushed poppies less than a foot away from Sheppard. Radek was resting, almost nestled under Lorne's arm, lazily sprawled out up against Lorne's body.

Radek roused himself enough to ask, "Have you not guessed? Not their first time, is it Rodney?"

Lorne's eyes widened on that remark, "Really?"

Laura bit back a snort, but thankfully Radek didn't.

Radek turned in Lorne's arms, and then climbed up, his leg swinging over as he straddled Lorne's body. Radek moved with a grace and fluidity she would have never associated with smaller man. Glaring down at Lorne, Radek grinned, "The better question is, why did you not know?"

Laura snickered at that, because she had known from the beginning. Ok, maybe it had helped being trapped inside McKay's body, but Lorne had seen the kiss like everyone else did, he should have known. Before she left Rodney's body she let Carson know without a doubt that she was interested -- very interested. Later she had discovered, like everyone else, that a small bit of the kiss was caught on the security cameras, and had quickly found a home on everyone's laptop. Though it wasn't the actually kiss that gave them away, because hell that was her and Carson, and everyone knew that. No, it was John's shocked expression at seeing her kiss Carson. She supposes one could have seen John's expression as a look of disgust, but most people knew it was a look of jealousy.

Caught up in her own thoughts, she missed something Radek said. Glancing back at them, Laura quickly realized even if she had paid attention she wouldn't have heard, as Radek was scooting his body down, leaning until his teeth were scraping over Lorne's nearly hairless chest. "So why did you not know, huh?" Radek accentuated his question with a small nip followed by a lick.

Breathless Lorne answered, "You know why?"

"Ano, but our new _friends_, do not."

Lorne licked his bottom lip, his eyes never leaving Radek's. She couldn't see anything more, other than them staring at each other, silently communicating. Lorne must have decided something, because he nodded and spoke loud enough for John and Rodney to easily hear. "You, I was distracted by you, Radek. Your hair, your passion, and the sound of your voice when you're rattling on in Czech. Your concentration, intensity—that you could work for McKay without killing him." Lorne chuckled at his own words, Radek nodded sagely.

Laura also heard John's laughter, and Rodney's protest, "Hey..." that John cut by kissing him. Lorne's voice gentled, the sincerity and love coming through, "It took me awhile. To get up enough courage, to let you know how I felt. Something I'll never regret, wouldn't find anywhere else except within your arms. Miluji tě, Radek Zelenka, Teď a navždy."

Whatever Radek said following Lorne's declaration was swallowed under their kiss. Even without a translator, every word Lorne said spoke volumes; enough that she knew she had just witnessed a true declaration of love.

Rodney griping about people speaking in languages that not everyone else spoke died off when John's hand smacked hard against his ass, the sound resounding through the barking whoops around them She didn't look, but could hear it in John's voice that he was grinning wickedly as he asked, "Thought you said it was your turn?"

Rodney's outrage instantly faded, "Oh, oh…"

"Good, now are you going to do prdele, Můj milý medvěd?"

_"Medvěd?_ Evan muttered as he pulled Radek into his arms.

Radek sighed, "Yes."

"Ano."

Somehow after Evan's declaration of love, watching them now was wrong. That for either of them, this wasn't just about sex. Slowly and as quietly as she could, Laura backed away, allowing the poppies to bounce back, securing her team's privacy from view.

As she backed away, the whopping barking was louder, overlapping from all directions around them. The noises didn't get any closer, but were in every direction she turned. Warily she backed up, only bump into Teyla behind her.

Startled, she automatically reached for her side arm. Teyla reached out, halting her, then smiled as she nodded in the direction they'd originally come from. Turning, she saw Jennifer standing just outside the perimeter they'd deemed safe, where the whooping barking was coming from.

Teyla's arm swept toward Jennifer, indicating she should go see.

Slowly, with Teyla at her side, Laura crossed to Jennifer, curious to see what was making the strange noises Reaching Jennifer's side, she saw an unbelievable sight. Turtles -- large turtles. One on top of another, dozens of them, and in that moment, realization dawned -- they were mating. Whether they were affected by the poppies, or because her teammates were affected no longer mattered. A heavy sense of relief settled over her.

The three of them stood there shoulder to shoulder, smiling, laughing as they stayed watching, listening to the loud whoops and barks around them. They were no longer antsy or nervous, standing still as they watched the turtles mate.

As the sun started to set, the whoops and barks quieted as the turtles finished mating and slowly crawled away deep within the field. Quietly made their way back toward the field's edge, passing their teammates as they did only to see them passed out, coupled together within each other's arms. It was Jennifer who quietly stepped in further, quickly examining them and determined they were fine—exhausted, but fine.

Back on the bank, outside the field's edge, they didn't talk, they didn't need to. With quick efficiency they fixed a meal and ate in silence. Though not as exhausted as the men, they settled down to sleep, Laura taking the first watch. Going over the day's events, Laura knew the details of this mission would never be reported, nor would they ever talk about it.

A smile tugged at her lips. It didn't mean she couldn't think about it, though, replay it over in her mind. Her smile widened, as she thought about it, and knew she'd be reliving every detail -- over and over, and over again.

FiN~~

**Author's Note:**

> Further notes &amp; translations.
> 
> Ano = yes
> 
> Miluji tě = I love you
> 
> Teď a navždy = Now and Forever
> 
> do prdele = fuck me
> 
> Můj milý medvěd = My beloved bear
> 
> Turtles: Will say from my personal encounter, the turtle in question, my client's neighbor, sounded more like a bark/yelp- just the weirdest, cutest thing. For anyone who hasn't heard turtles mating, check it out: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pyorz7iIwA


End file.
